Splinters in time.
by hibiki
Summary: Mirai-no Trunks returns from the future to prove himself to his father but his actions may cause the biggest threat that the wrold has ever encountered. PLease R&R. Chapter 6 now up.
1. The beggining of the end.

Trunks, using a lot of concentration just to stand, held his fighting stance in front of his father. Although he was strong, the gravity was 400 times that of earth's normal gravity inside the training chamber and he had never trained in this force yet his father found it easy.  
  
"Lower the gravity father." Said Trunks,  
  
"No!" returned Vegita, "If you can't handle this force then leave."  
  
Trunks stayed, trying to get used to the gravity was difficult but he knew he could do it. Trunks decided to turn super Saya-jin, making his training much easier, but what would his father think of him if he did?  
  
Trunks powered up, his hair rising up and changing from purple to gold. His eyes changed to a mixture of blue and green and his muscles bulged. Trunks had acquired his ability to transform into a super Saya-jin when his mentor and best friend, Gohan had been killed by the androids. Since the battle with Cell, Trunks had become much stronger than he had been before. Returning to his own time he had killed both the androids and Cell, yet he still needed to prove something to his father, that he could battle fight him stride for stride before passing him in strength. Trunks had been driven by a force that pushed him to be admired by his father but knew now that he had surpassed him too much and that Vegita would hate him for it.  
  
Vegita looked over at him as he powered up and a small, nearly evil smile crept along his face.  
  
"So, you want to train with me as a super saya-jin?" said Vegita.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Fine!" shouted Vegita before transforming into a super Saya-jin.  
  
"You've improved, my son" said Vegita,  
  
"So have you father, but I am stronger."  
  
"What, don't lie to me you idiot!"  
  
Vegita flew at Trunks and tried to attack him but trunks just dodged with ease.  
  
"You're driven by your pride father."  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"You can't even admire what your own son has accomplished. I pity you."  
  
Trunks now launched into a strong attack on his father but after only five hits, Vegita fell at his sons feet.  
  
"How did you do this?" asked Vegita.  
  
"When I returned to my time, mother built a new ship, one capable of space travel. Using the ship, I went to the planet Namek and recruited Dendei to be the new guardian of earth. Upon our arrival back at my home, I took Dendei to Kami's lookout where he now resides. Dendei created the new dragonballs which were then used to wish everyone back to life except Goku and…you."  
  
Vegita froze upon hearing this,  
  
"Why did you not revive me?" h asked his son.  
  
"The dragon refused to do it as you had caused so much suffering on Namek."  
  
"This still doesn't answer my question!" said Vegita, "How are you this strong!"  
  
"When we wished everyone back, mother found a way to increase the usage of the time chamber at Kami's lookout, since that time it has never closed. There is always at least one of us using it. Now do you see father, you should stop letting your pride blind you, even Kuririn is stronger than you now."  
  
Vegita grew angry upon hearing this,  
  
"How dare you return to this timeline and destroy any pride that I had left. You have never suffered the kind of defeat that I have to endure. Me, the prince of all Saya-jin's was defeated by a low level soldier. Then I was defeated by Furiza only to be revived and find that Kakarotto had achieved the level of super Saya-jin. I lost to that bitch, android 18 and then to Cell upon his completion. I was even surpassed in strength by Kakarotto's half Saya-jin son. You have no idea what it's like to try and keep your pride."  
  
"You think I have no idea what it's like to lose pride. I grew up with no father and Gohan was my only friend. He was killed by androids 17 and 18. Even when I transformed into a super Saya-jin I still could not honour Gohans death. Now, when my father can't even love me, do you think that gives me pride. Yet unlike you father, I fought not for pride but to protect the ones that I loved. So never lecture me on pride because you don't know how hard it's been for me."  
  
Vegita got to his feet and looked a his son.  
  
"Leave this time now Trunks, it disgusts me to look at you."  
  
Trunks was shocked at his father attitude towards him. He came to teach his father a lesson but he could have caused a big problem for the planet. 


	2. Feelings for a loved one.

That night, after Trunks had left the timeline, Vegita went to bed.  
  
"What's wrong Vegita?" asked Buruma,  
  
"Nothing" he replied,  
  
"I can sense that there is something, just tell me."  
  
"No! leave me alone for Buruma, I have to work this out for myself."  
  
"Fine, sleep somewhere else for the night then."  
  
Vegita left the room. He felt bad for the way he had spoken to his wife. Although he never admitted it, or showed it very often, he loved Buruma with all his heart. He descended the stairs of his house in the Capsule Corp. building and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and picked out a drink from the many that were on display. A smile slowly appeared on his face, not one of evil as he usually had, but for once it was a smile of happiness. Then he paused.  
  
"You just can't leave me, can you Buruma." He said, his back towards her.  
  
"No, you're right. Just why can't you talk to me?"  
  
"This is something I need to work out for myself." Then he stopped, he couldn't help himself from saying what he was about to tell her. "Buruma, although I have never told you this, I just want you to know that I love you dearly."  
  
She was shocked by what Vegita had just said. Why was he telling her this now? What was wrong with him? she played with these thoughts over and over in her head. She finally managed to squeeze out a reply.  
  
"I love you too Vegita, but why are you always so intense. We should try and work things out together for once."  
  
"No, I can only face this alone. Whatever happens to me in the future, just remember what I just told you."  
  
Vegita closed the door of the fridge and turned to face his wife. As he started to walk past her, she reached out a hand and softly caught his arm. He turned again and this time, he reached out both his arms and embraced her tightly.  
  
"You are the only person to ever see any real good in me Buruma, and for that I thank you." He said. She didn't reply, instead she just buried her head into his chest and stood there, wearing nothing but a long T-shirt that stopped just above her knees.  
  
"I never want this to end." She told him. They stayed in that position for quite some time until finally breaking apart. Buruma went back up to bed as Vegita stepped outside the house and headed towards one of the space capsules. As he stepped inside, the smile that was still on his face suddenly changed to the most serious of expressions.  
  
"I have said my farewell to my wife, I hope she can forgive me for what I'm about to do."  
  
Vegita started to power up. He reached his super Saya-jin form and stopped.  
  
"Why must I always be faced with defeat?" he muttered to himself. "Now I shall leave this planet and make a new fate for myself. The capsule door closed and then a loud booming noise could be heard as it took off, heading in to space and the far reaches of the universe. 


	3. Return of evil.

This chapter is now set 7 years in the future. This would be around the time of the Buu saga, but due to this being a fanfic there is no Buu. So don't say that I have anything wrong.  
  
7 years have passed since the departures of Vegita from planet Earth. The family he left behind now growing without him. A life without trouble has set itself over the Earth. Without any threat's, the Z Senshi have almost given up on all training they once had. A few of them still train though, Kuririn and Tenshinhan are now valiant warriors, stronger than a super super Saya-jin. Gohan is top of his class at school and Piccoro has abandoned a life of fighting for a life of peace. Everybody was happy with the way their lives were. That was when it happened.  
  
The giant ship could be seen for miles around when it started to push through the Earth's atmosphere. It landed on an island just west of south city. Within minutes, the sounds of explosions and screaming started raining out over the skies. Yamucha, who now owns his own training centre was returning home when saw the destruction first hand.  
  
"What the hell!" he exclaimed as the sky turned black from smoke. It was at this point that he noticed the ship on the horizon. "Shit, look at the size on that thing!"  
  
He decided to fly home as he could cover more ground quicker. He arrived at his home and opened the door. When he entered, Marron, now his wife, was preparing dinner. She had become a good wife, leaving her immature personality behind her.  
  
"Hi sweety." She said.  
  
"Hi hon, I need to get to the phone quickly." He replied without even looking at her. He walked into the main room where the phone was. Picking up the receiver he dialled the number for Kamesennin's house.  
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the end.  
  
"Hey Roshi, is Kuririn their?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get him for you now." Putting the phone down, Roshi called Kuririn.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, I need your help. Try and round up the rest of the team, there's something big going on."  
  
Within half an hour, the whole Z senshi was there. Yamucha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaotzhu, Gohan, Piccoro and #18.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" asked Tien,  
  
"Just look over there." Replied Yamucha, pointing to the ship.  
  
"Whoah, I take it we're gonna have to get back in action." Said Gohan.  
  
"I'm afraid so kid."  
  
All of the fighters started summon up their Ki and they all blasted off towards the action. They set down on what seemed like a wasteland. All that could be seen for miles around was rubble, smoke and death. It was like hell. Suddenly the main door of the ship opened, sending out a giant beam of light. A groups of about fifteen soldiers ran out and challenged the warriors.  
  
"Who are you?" said one of the soldiers.  
  
"You're worst nightmare!" shouted Piccoro, launching at the front soldier. He delivered a punch straight to his face, sending him flying back. Extending his arm, Piccoro caught the soldier just before he hit the floor and pulled him closer, firing a Masenko at him.  
  
"So, it seems you're no match for us." Said Yamucha to the other soldiers.  
  
At that point a laugh emanated from within the ship. Six warriors stepped out onto the ground, one of them wrapped all in black, even covering his face.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kuririn, looking at the man in black.  
  
"You should no better than anyone cueball." Came the reply as the man lowered his hood revealing his face.  
  
"VEGITA!" the whole team exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Missed me." He replied, his evil smile once more across his face.  
  
"How could you?" said Kuririn, a sound of bitter hatred in his voice.  
  
"I have my reasons." He replied. "Now, let me introduce you to my strongest warriors. On the far left is Karak, next to him is Sync. Then we have Dante and Kayla. Finally, the beautiful Ayumi."  
  
"You're to kind Vegita, stop please." She said with a laugh.  
  
"We are the new rulers of this planet." Exclaimed Vegita, unless you think you can stand against my ultimate warriors."  
  
Sync stepped forward,  
  
"Who wants to challenge me then?" he said.  
  
"I shall!" replied Kuririn. "You'll regret ever coming here."  
  
Vegita laughed, "Hey Kuririn, you're no match for any of us, you couldn't even hurt the weak Androids."  
  
"Shut it Vegita, once I've finished with this guy, I'll take whoever else wants to challenge me."  
  
Sync took his fighting stance and readied himself in front of Kuririn.  
  
"Ready?" he asked,  
  
"Bring it on." Came the reply. Launching at Kuririn, Sync threw a ki blast at his head. Dodging it, the short warrior caught him in the leg as he attacked back, shattering the bones as he connected. Sync placed his leg back down and it crumpled beneath him.  
  
"It looks like I win." Said Kuririn to Vegita, "You underestimated me." 


	4. The battle get's underway.

"Fool. You have yet to fathom the powers of my elite warriors." Said Vegita.  
  
"I'm ready for the next fighter." Came the reply.  
  
"No Kuririn, stand down for this one, I want to fight." Tien stepped forward.  
  
"Fine!" replied Vegita, "you can fight any of my warriors that you want."  
  
Tien looked along the line of fighters. Finally he pointed at Dante.  
  
"He shall be my opponent.!"  
  
Dante stepped forward, readying himself for the battle. Before he could even attack, Tien appeared behind him and jammed his elbow into his back. Dante flipped forward and threw a Ki blast at him. Catching Tien in the chest, he thought that he had won.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
The smoke from the blast disappeared, leaving Tien standing there unharmed. Crossing his arms in front of him, Tien used the tri-form technique. Now with multiple fighters to face, Dante stood no chance. He backed away as the three Tiens advanced on him, turning to Vegita.  
  
"My lord, help me." He pleaded.  
  
"Help is for the weak, Dante." Replied Vegita, raising his hand and pointing two fingers at the warrior in front of him.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The blast shook the ground as Dante exploded from within. Blood flew everywhere as his body blew apart.  
  
"Fine, It looks like you'll just have to fight my remaining warriors all at the same time!" shouted Vegita in rage. "Go, attack them."  
  
Karak and Kayla started attacking as Ayumi stood back. Karak was the first to fall by the hand of Piccoro who ripped his left arm out of it's socket after snapping it in three places. Karak hit the floor and Piccoro finished him off with a Masenko. Kayla dropped not long after. During the battle, Chaotzhu was being defeated badly until Gohan stepped in, finishing of Karak with one punch.  
  
Still, Ayumi hadn't stepped in.  
  
"You shall pay for this!" said Vegita, "Ayumi, wipe them out. All of them!" (Sorry if I sound like I'm quoting from Start Wars Episode 1 ^-^)  
  
She blasted into action. It was understandable why she was the last to fight as she had power higher than that of all the past fighters. She started by destroying Yamucha with one blast and then followed by killing Chaotzhu with a punch to the stomach. She seemed almost unstoppable. Then they saw it. She had a Saya-jin tale. She was another surviving Saya-jin.  
  
"Now you see what you are really up against." She exclaimed, "Vegita, you should have realised that these earth warriors would be stronger than the others."  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose. Tien and Kuririn have definitely improved over the past seven years, but the others are not much stronger than before."  
  
"Who shall I finish next." She asked.  
  
"That android bitch over there." He replied, pointing at #18.  
  
"Over my dead body!" shouted Kuririn jumping in front of 18.  
  
"Then so be it!"  
  
Sorry it's a short chapter, there's more to come in the next one though when Kuririn faces off against Ayumi with unforseen consequences. 


	5. A saviour returns.

Flying at Kuririn, Ayumi unleashed a furious combo but Kuririn managed to evade each attack. Ayumi became angered at the fact she could not hit him but this anger caused her to lose her concentration for one second. Just the opening that was needed.  
  
BAM!!  
  
Kuririn slammed into the side of the beautiful Saya-jins face, sending her bouncing along the floor spewing up dust as she went. Kuririn landed in front of #18 and readied himself for another attack.  
  
"Ayumi!" shouted Vegita, "He's making sport of you." He added with a laugh.  
  
"That shall change lord Vegita." She replied, getting to her feet. She spread her arms out at either side of her and began to power up, shaking the very foundations of the planet. Her hair started to stand on end as she powered up, flashing from black to gold every few seconds until finally a bright light exploded. When the light cleared away, the Z senshi looked on in utter amazement. There, standing in a shimmering golden aura stood Ayumi, a super Saya-jin.  
  
Piccoro hovered in the air, his eyes transfixed upon her as she stood there, her golden hair swaying in the breeze.  
  
"We can't win." He said, a look of pure fear on his green face, "Not without Goku."  
  
"Don't mention Kakarotto in my presence, that low class warrior can't even fathom the powers that I have obtained."  
  
"Don't count on that Vegita." Came a voice, followed by a Ki blast out of nowhere, striking the ground in front of Ayumi. The whole Z senshi looked up into the sky above. Hovering in the air was none other than Goku himself. A look of astonishment spread over Vegita's face.  
  
"Kak…Kakarotto! How did you get here." Asked Vegita,  
  
"I'll explain once you finish your pointless attack on this planet."  
  
"Never, you could never defeat me!" shouted Vegita in return, "Ayumi, kill him."  
  
Before she could move Goku had landed on the ground and slapped her in the side of the face, sending he flying past Vegita inside the ship.  
  
Now Vegita removed his black cloak revealing a brand new Saya-jin armour suit.  
  
"This is what I've been waiting for!" shouted Vegita, "Two super Saya-jin's going head to head for honour and victory."  
  
"I don't care about the honour or the victory Vegita. I thought you'd grown above all of that."  
  
"Never, that is all that matters to me now."  
  
"What about your wife and child, young Trunks has grown without a father." Replied Goku,  
  
"Who cares, I experienced the same childhood. Anyway Kakarotto, how have you returned, the dragon hasn't been summoned."  
  
"Kaio-sama asked the Nameks to wish me back to life using Porunga. I guess it worked as I had the advantage of a surprise."  
  
"A low class warrior like yourself can't win without an advantage!"  
  
Vegita flew at Goku, missing with the initial attack as Goku dodged with ease then he disappeared.  
  
"Where are you?!" shouted Vegita,  
  
"Behind you." Goku appeared behind him and delivered a punch to his side, breaking straight through the armour. Vegita fell to his knees, clutching at his side.  
  
"You can't win Vegita." Said Goku, towering over his opponent,  
  
"No! You're wrong!" Vegita stood and turned super Saya-jin, his hair going wild. "I have been training in conditions you can't even imagine."  
  
"I probably could imagine them Vegita. I've been training the whole time I've been away. I've been using thirty ton weights on each of my legs and arms."  
  
Vegita looked shocked at this revelation, "How could you manage such weight. You're bluffing."  
  
"Test me." Came the reply as Goku smiled at his opponent.  
  
Vegita placed his hands into the position to launch a Final Flash attack. Goku just stood there, watching this happen. The bolt of energy was launched straight at him but he just deflected it with one hand.  
  
"I'm too strong for you Vegita."  
  
"But you're careless." A voice came from just behind Goku's back. Ayumi grabbed hold of his kneck and tightened her grip so much that he could hardly get any air. "You shall die this day."  
  
"Don't count on it bitch." Flying to Gokus rescue was none other than Gohan who had stayed at the back this whole time. He could barely measure up to her but got her off his father. Goku fell to his knees holding his throat.  
  
"How did I miss that?" he asked himself. Ayumi regained her balance and replied to Goku's question,  
  
"I know a little trick named instant transmission." She replied. Everyone gasped.  
  
"All your efforts are futile woman." Said Vegita, walking forward and hitting Ayumi out of the way. "This coward is mine."  
  
Vegita powered up again but this time he surpassed the second level of super Saya-jin. His hair started to grow longer with every second. His eyebrows disappeared and his muscles bulged. He had reached super Saya-jin level three. He flew at Goku as he got to his feet and knocked him back. His strength was unbelievable. Goku pushed himself up and jumped into the air. Placing his hands together, he shouted the words,  
  
"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!!!" Goku fired the Kamehameha at Vegita, using all his strength but Vegita just deflected it. Goku had no way to defeat his opponent now unless he also transformed. Powering up was a second nature to Goku as his hair changed to gold and his eyes turned green. His aura was bigger than ever and this time he was stronger than he had ever been. Vegita looked on, his long hair swaying in the wind.  
  
"How did Kakarotto achieve this level of power?" he asked himself. The battle waged on yet again, Goku fighting stride for stride with a level of super Saya-jin above that of his own. Goku could see that Vegita was tiring, his energy slowly ebbing away from him. He felt sorry for the Saya- jin prince, with all the pride that he had lost, every punch he had taken was making him hate himself even more.  
  
Finally the intense battle broke off. Vegita struggling to stand while Goku was still at a good level of energy. Vegita had been beaten. His hair changed back to normal, his body returning to it's normal size. Then he finally spoke.  
  
"Kakarotto, finish me now."  
  
"What?" asked Goku in shock.  
  
"Kill me, take the battle for your own. Your are the strongest warrior in the universe. I told you before that your feelings would be your downfall."  
  
"And I told you that your pride would be yours. I can't kill you Vegita, not after knowing the good that is inside you. Let that goodness out again and you shall become stronger." 


	6. Shocking rvelation.

Prologue: What has gone before.  
  
This is just a short prologue of the previous chapters- A dark shadow spread over earth as an evil Vegita arrived to exact his revenge on the Z senshi. The Z senshi wiped out Vegita's soldiers except the female Saya-jin Ayumi. Goku arrived and defeated Ayumi with ease before facing off against Vegita. After a beating from Goku, Vegita transformed into super Saya-jin 3 but Goku was still stronger after also going Super Saya-jin.  
  
Now continues the battle for the fate of the planet.  
  
Vegita was till on his hands an knees, in a violent lurch he heaved up blood making a pool just below his face. Kakarotto had beaten him again, he was no match for him. Vegita forced himself to stand.  
  
"Kakarotto, if you don't kill me now the same could happen again in the future."  
  
"We'll be ready for you when it does then." Replied Goku with a smile. Looking at the rest of Senshi Goku started to talk to them.  
  
"Kuririn, Tenshinhan. You two have become much stronger in my time away. You may even give me a good challenge. As for the rest of you, you've all fallen out of training. Gohan my son, you were once the strongest of the team now you are weaker than before, I'll have to have words with Chi-chi." He laughed, "It's good to see you all again."  
  
"Spare the sentimental rubbish." Shouted Ayumi hurling a blast at Goku. "I don't know how you defeated my master but you shall regret you ever returned." She looked towards Gohan, "As for you, you half Saya-jin freak, you will pay for attacking me." She ran towards Gohan, her fists clenched. Just as she threw her first punch, Goku stepped in the way and took the attack straight in the face.  
  
"Is that all you have?" he said to her. She dropped her hands down to her sides. "Give up this life, there are much better ways to utilise your power."  
  
"No, this is the only life I have ever known. Since I was a child I have been fighting alone and once I finally reached a high level I am defeated by you. You have been on my mind since I was a child Kakarotto. We were both from a low class family."  
  
"How have you known about me since you were a child?" asked Goku with a puzzled sound in his voice.  
  
"You don't recognise me do you." She said, "But then again Furiza never gave us any time together."  
  
Goku just looked even more puzzled by this,  
  
"We were both from a low class family Kakarotto. The same low class family. I am your sister!"  
  
Goku fell back in shock. This was a bit to much information for him to take in. he looked over at Vegita who was wiping the blood from his face.  
  
"Did you…did you know this Vegita?" he asked,  
  
"Yes Kakarotto. During my first year in space I came across a desolate planet. When I landed there I could sense only 15 life forces. One of them belonged to your sister Ayumi. When I arrived at her location she was chained up, she had been abused and was almost beaten to death by the other fighters around her. I looked at her face and recognised her plea for help. She was weak, pitiful really, but upon seeing her tail I knew that she must be saved. I unchained her in front of the fighters and they all rounded on me. The battle was simple really, none of them were really that powerful. I'd say they were each as strong as that pathetic android #17."  
  
#18 got annoyed at this,  
  
"My brother was twice the man you are!" she shouted, but he paid no attention. Instead he carried on talking.  
  
"After defeating the first 5 that attacked me, the others grabbed her again. I started to talk to them. But they didn't listen. Ayumi started to cry while the biggest of the fighters started to hurt her. I actually felt pity, real pity for this girl I knew nothing about but seeing a Saya-jin shed tears is something I could never forget for I once did the same. My rage exploded, pushing my power level higher than ever. I launched at the fighter holding her down and killed him in an instant. He must have been the leader of the group as they all tried to run once he was destroyed but I wouldn't let them escape. They were all dead within seconds. I walked to the girl, she was crying hysterically. From closer inspection I could see that the abuse must have lasted for a long time. With each gasp for air her naked breast rose up but fell quickly."  
  
Goku couldn't handle what Vegita was telling him. He just discovered that he had a sister and on top of that she had been abused for probably half her life judging by Vegita's description. She had tears rolling down her soft face at this point. She could not bare to hear a recount of her earlier life. She just fell against Goku, wanting comfort form her brother. He didn't know what to do so he just placed his hand on her back, pulling her in closer. Goku looked towards Vegita.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving my sister Vegita. Please, leave this life, you are better than this."  
  
"For once you make some sense Kakarotto, or should I call you friend."  
  
"Call me what you will Vegita."  
  
After a few hours, Ayumi had told her story to the senshi, she wasn't really evil but had been full of bitterness and hatred because of her past life. Goku talked to her privately for a lengthy amount of time and convinced her to stay with the group.  
  
Unknown to Ayumi or the others, she would make an excellent ally and sister to Goku.  
  
And so ends Vegita's evil streak in this story, but things are not all right in the universe.  
  
  
  
The next chapter shall be up as soon as I can get round to writing it and if I get some reviews. 


End file.
